1. Field
Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to data compression technology, for example, data compression devices capable of analyzing data and determining whether to compress the data based on a result of the analysis, methods of operating data compression devices, methods for compressing data, and/or data processing apparatuses including a data compression devices.
2. Description of Conventional Art
Data compression refers to a technology to more efficiently store data in smaller storage spaces and actual applications of this technology. Conventional data compression includes an encoding and a decoding process. During an encoding process, the size of data is reduced. During a decoding process, encoded data is restored to an original data.